runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Feedback Update: Impetuous Impulses
February 29th, 2010 Hello, impling hunters everywhere! It's time to improve upon the improvements to your favorite imp-based activity. First of all, we've made some changes to the realm of Puro-Puro. You now have three options to get through the wheat - you can still use brute force for strength xp or you could jump over for agility xp or cut down the wheat with secateurs for farming xp. As usual, the higher level you are in these three methods - the quicker you'll get through the wheat. If you have no secateurs with you, Elnock Inquisitor will trade you some for one nature impling. Elnock will now also sell an entanglement tablet, much like other magic tablets except it can't leave Puro-Puro, which can be used to freeze implings for 5 seconds with no magic requirement. This will cost you 5 essence implings or 3 spirit implings Speaking of curse spells, when an impling is bound in place, no one but you can catch it anymore. This effect stops when the impling moves again. Just to make things easier, implings will no longer spawn or travel onto the same square as each other so they are easier to see. Now onto those pesky implings themselves. The kingly impling has been renamed to a royal impling (in case you thought we were being sexist ;) and the royal set it gives sometimes now has extra bonuses when managing Miscellania. For even higher bonuses, you can build a statue of your fallen loved one (if you've done Blood Runs Deep) which you can gain even more favour from by laying flowers there. Also, if you manage to catch a royal, zombie or dragon impling in the real world, you're adventurers' log will be updated. Finally, for you super high-level hunters, we've added a new type of impling. Be warned, these chaotic pests are super rare and tend to hang around dangerous places. That's about it for Impetous Impulses for a while so have fun out there! ---- Royal Set The royal set obtained from royal implings increases the rate at which favour is obtained from your subjects on Miscellania considerably - nearly three times as fast as usual. A new way of increasing support is, after Blood Runs Deep, to build and then lay flowers at a statue of Princess Astrid or Prince Brand. Building the statue will require 60 Construction and cost 100,000gp but maintains favour constantly above 50%. Laying flowers will increase rating by 1%, or 3% if wearing the royal set. Chaos Implings Chaos implings can be caught at level 97 Hunter in both Puro-Puro and Gielinor. When caught in Puro-Puro, they yield 453 hunter xp, with this being increased to 671 hunter xp in the real world. As with all implings, they can be caught with a net or barehanded. These implings are very rarely seen in RuneScape but most often spawn in the Wilderness and Morytania - due to their close affiliation with Zamorak. The price of this impling jar was 900,000gp when first released. The impling is the only way, apart from trading, to obtain the opposite of the staff of light - the staff of darkness. Drops Weapons & Armour *Staff of Darkness *Full Zamorak rune armour *Zamorak mjolnir *Zamorak robe *Shield left half *20-30 Forinthry bracelets Other *75,000-500,000 coins *120-1000 Chaos runes *80-500 Death runes *50-200 Blood runes *10-100 Abyssal charms *6 or 7 Uncut dragonstones *1 or 2 Uncut onyx *3-12 enormous pouches *50-80 Wine of Zamorak *100-500 noted Bones *50-200 noted Big bones *20-100 noted Dragon bones Staff of Darkness The staff of darkness has very similar bonuses and effects to its Saradomin counter-part, the staff of light. The staff looks simply like a black version of the staff of life, but with a Zamorakian instead of Saradomin symbol on top. The main difference part from appearance is that the staff of darkness is more orientated to offensive rather than defensive. For example, the special attack - "Power of Darkness" - increases damage dealt by the player to other players or melee creatures for a time (as opposed to the "Power of Light" special which increases defence against melee). The staff also has the bonus of helping to retain some runes, which (as with the staff of light) stacks with the Combat robes and Battle robes. The bonuses for staff are shown in the box below: Category:Officially released fan fictions Category:Hunter